A Tour of the Kingdom (Kairi version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Shen, having heard of his niece’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Jerry reached the throne room as Shen paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Shen. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Jerry. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Jim." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Shen said to Jerry, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Jerry bowed before Shen, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Shen collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Kairi, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Ventus and Kairi got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Ventus' chariot. Kairi was now wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Ansem and Ariel. Two of Ventus' guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Kairi looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Ventus watched Kairi and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Kairi was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Kaa and Baba Looey jumped out of the water and saw Kairi riding with Ventus. "Has he kissed her yet?" Baba Looey asked. "Not yet." Jim whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Kaa grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Ventus guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with humans and normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by a human farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Danny Cat dancing with Minnie Mouse and Gideon the Cat dancing with Alice Liddell. She rushed towards it excitedly. Ventus was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Ventus was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Roger walked overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Kaa! Baba Looey!" he called, "Any kissing?" Kaa shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Roger was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Kairi had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Ventus bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Ventus let Kairi get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Kairi's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Ventus was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Kairi was still excited, Ventus gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Ventus pulled himself together, he saw that Kairi was still enjoying herself. Happy for Kairi, he relaxed and let Kairi continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies